<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think that god’s got a sick sense of humor by couriersexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023795">i think that god’s got a sick sense of humor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy'>couriersexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!, Character Study, F/M, Spoilers, however soon i promise i will write fishing trip shenanigans, i just want to practice writing them tbh, primarily - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot for such a talkative android to want nothing more than absolute silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think that god’s got a sick sense of humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yello! im on ending c of nier rn and man its so emotionally taxing i scrambled to write this after like... an hour and a half of playin it</p><p>anyway the setting is sometime during ending c... i want to give them a break (￣∇￣); </p><p>9S no longer wants love hes evil now... welcome to his twisted mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9S wakes up in the Resistance Camp two weeks after 2B dies.</p><p>For a blissful moment he completely forgets everything about that day. He wakes up, and he feels just like all those times 2B shook him awake when he overslept. The daze lasts long enough that he greets Devola with a “Where’s 2B?” </p><p>Unlike his dead companion, the memories come back shortly after he says the sentence. </p><p>Leaving the camp no longer feels like the exciting beginning it once was. The grass around him no longer excites him with its returning lushness, the buildings no longer remind him of a history past. </p><p>The robots no longer make him inquisitive. Seeing them now just makes him feel anger. He’s reminded of Adam when he thinks about the hatred he harbors now. Ironic, to end up like him after 2B saved 9S from the aforementioned man. The comparison makes him want to laugh, almost, but the sound would just come out like a broken music box.</p><p>Like the one 2B so carefully brought back to the camp. </p><p>Thinking about 2B now just reminds him of A2. </p><p>Her name alone makes him feel an insurmountable amount of awful feelings, hatred mostly, but underneath is all is a hurt so deep he feels like even if he hacked himself he wouldn’t be able to dig it out. </p><p>At one point he had thought it... immoral to be ordered to kill A2. He had argued about the logistics of it, had almost felt relieved when she managed to outrun them. He thinks 2B may have felt the same. </p><p>But 2B doesn’t feel anything now, and 9S is so consumed by his own pain that he can’t think of anything else other than watching 2B die, which plays over and over and over in his head like a cruel loop of a horror movie scene. It hadn’t felt real at the time and it feels like a part of him has been cruelly ripped away now. </p><p>Traveling with just his pod was normal at one time, a rarity at another, and now it feels cold. Empty. Like there’s a crucial detail he can’t quite figure out, but rather than this being a hacking game, it’s a missing person. </p><p>Did Eve feel like this? The Goliath from the Flooded City? Beauvoir? Maybe this is just some sick form of karma, cast upon him by one of the old gods he read about in human books. </p><p>He feels himself gravitating toward Pascal’s village, though he can’t say if it’s out of revenge or starvation for familiarity. Everything feels so muted now. </p><p>The forest is quiet. The village is just full of carcasses. The sight reminds him of wilted plants. </p><p>The back of his mind echoes a mantra of “they deserved it” but he can hardly hear it over 2B saying his name one last time. </p><p>On his way to the forest tower he passes the rock. A2 is nowhere in sight. Hopefully rotting somewhere, he thinks. Those old gods are laughing at him somewhere. </p><p>2B is also nowhere to be found. The fact disorients him and makes him hurt even more. If he could physically feel mental pain he thinks he would be on the ground by now. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers that right about now would be his mandatory check in with 21O. </p><p>He continues the dredge into the forest. Does prayer still work in a world that’s been ended for an unknown amount of years? Or were the gods truly a product of human hope? One androids absentminded wishes won’t being back billions of years of religious ideals. Billions of years of religious ideals won’t bring back 2B. </p><p>Working through the tower makes him feel like he’s on a twisted form of autopilot. He’s there, watching him kill these things, conscious of the choices he is making, but he feels like he’s disconnected from himself. Like he’s somewhere and his body is somewhere else. </p><p>He snaps back into reality when the machines start chanting that stupid, unrealistic speech about the forest being “theirs” because machines don’t feel, these bastards can’t feel because if they did they wouldn’t have killed 2B. They wouldn’t have killed her. </p><p>He shouts for them to shut up, to stop talking, screams it so much his throat starts hurting and he can feel it become hoarse. He can feel himself crying but he isn’t even sure how long he’s been doing that for. </p><p>Eventually he reaches the top. The stupid core is shouting for help, crying for it really, and he can’t even care. If anything it just makes him angrier. Angry that these things have the audacity to imitate the humans that they didn’t even kill, they just took the credit for an extinction of a species he’s been protecting so long he’s unsure if he knew anything before that. He knows he didn’t. </p><p>He orders the pod to kill it. Feels a sort of ugly satisfaction when its cries finally shut up. </p><p>When he turns to leave he hears the dying machine asking to be killed. Part of him wants it to suffer, to feel what 2B must have felt as she died, bled out really. </p><p>But machines can’t bleed.</p><p>And he really wants it to shut up.</p><p>Want everything to shut up.</p><p>He’s never been strong enough for combat like this.</p><p>He stabs it in the chest and watches it die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always i love comments and kudos! they are very appreciated ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>